Dinner at the parents house
by Ladyangelfire99
Summary: Summary: What if the Hayden’s came to the Huntzburger’s house when Logan brought Rory there. But they were a little late and missed the beginning of the dinner.
1. She's your what

1

**Summary: What if the Hayden's came to the Huntzburger's house when Logan brought Rory there. But they were a little late and missed the beginning of the dinner. **

**Back round info: Straub didn't die but he did have a heart attach. Rory visited him in the hospital and her and the Hayden's worked everything out. She's the heiress to the Hayden fortune but the only Huntzburger's that know are Honor and Logan**.

" Logan you can't leave our guests will be here any minute," said Shira. " So you expect me to sit here and be nice and polite after you just belittled my girlfriend and called her a gold digger?" Asked Logan. "Yes we expect you to and you will, yelled Elias. " Who's coming to dinner the Fallons? Asked Logan. "No the Hayden's," replied Shira.

Logan, Honor, and Rory just smiled to each other knowing Shira, Mitchum, and Elias had no idea that Rory was their granddaughter. " Fine mother we will stay and be polite but after dessert I'm out of here", Logan told his mother. " No, you will not you are staying till the Hayden's leave are we understood,"Asked his mother. "You will not mess this up Logan. The Hayden's are very important people and you will stay until they leave," Mitchum yelled. " Fine dad," Logan replied.

**The door bell ring**

The Hayden's knew she was dating Logan because they just had lunch with them this afternoon and they told them their news. But they didn't know they that the couple would be attending a dinner at the Huntzburger's house.

"Rory dear what are you doing here. I didn't know you would be joining us tonight?"asked a confused Francine.

" Oh well, the Huntzburger's invited me after they found out I was dating Logan isn't that sweet," replied Rory with sarcasm dripping in every word.

" Wait you three know each other? Asked a confused Shira

" I hope I know my own granddaughter," replied Straub

" Granddaughter?" Stumbled Shira

" Yes Rory is our eldest grandchild and heiress to the Hayden law firm."Said Straub.

" You didn't know that I thought Logan would have told you. You didn't tell them Logan? Asked Rory. " No, I'm sorry I forgot to tell them, sorry mom and dad I thought you knew," said Logan.

" Well, since we all know now what where we talking about," asked Straub.

Please review! even if its bad


	2. They said what

1

**Chapter 2**

"We were just saying how glad we are that Rory and Logan found each other," replied a nervous Shira_. I mean who wouldn't be nervous they just told the Hayden Heiress that she was a gold digger and not appropriate for their family_. " Oh really? Said Francine. " Yes, were just so happy Logan gave up on his playboy ways and not only settling down but with a person of Rory's status," replied Mitchum.

" When we had lunch with them today we thought the same thing I'm so glad all three families approve of the match. See Logan you had nothing to worry about your family approves," said Straub. "I guess you're right I had nothing to worry about, said Logan.

" Mrs. Huntzburger dinner is ready," said the maid

" Shall we all go to the dinning room now?" Asked Shira

" Grandma, Grandpa can me and Logan talk to you for a moment. I promise it will only take a minute Mrs. Huntzburger."

" of coarse dear," replied Shira

" thank you so much," Rory said

" Rory what's the matter, asked Straub. " The Huntzburger aren't telling the truth before you got here they were saying how I wasn't good enough for Logan and this family. They called me a gold digger. But once they found out they were all nice because your doing business with them grandpa." Said a breathless Rory. " They said that to you? " Yes they did sir," replied Logan. " "Well, something must be done about this. This is simply unacceptable how, dare they tell you that you're not good enough? Said a very angered Straub. " Rory dear are you okay," asked a concerned Francine. " I'm fine Grandma really I am," said Rory.

" Rory were going to make them pay for what they said to you mark my words they will not get away with this. Said Straub. " What are you going to do Grandpa," "You'll see in time my dear, but not tonight. I want the whole family in this the Gilmore, us, your parents, and Logan if he choose's. " I want in on this sir, I'm really mad at them for what they've done, I just ask on favor don't do anything to Honor she's the only one who supported this relationship." Said Logan. " Of course, maybe we can even get her to help us? Asked Straub

" I'm in they shouldn't have spoken to Rory like that I want to help, said honor who was sent to get them so they could start dinner.

" Good, now this is all secret so no one says anything. We are going to act like they did nothing and strike when they least expect it. Okay?" " Okay," everyone replied " now that this is over I will call you ad the Gilmore's so we can come up with a plan. But for now let's eat I'm hungry," said Straub.


	3. see you at the ball

1

Chapter 3

" I'm sorry our talk took so long Mrs. Huntzburger," said Rory who had no qualms about making them wait. " It's fine dear and please call me Shira" " Okay," replied Rory. " Grand ma how was the save the rainforest gala the other night," asked Rory. " It was fine not the best I've been to. Shira I was surprised not to see you there." Said Francine who already knew that Shira was not invited. Last night was only for very high society members. She might be a Huntzburger but she was not raised in High Society she was born to a family of potato farmers.

" I wasn't invited," said Shira trying to keep herself calm. " Oh, you didn't miss much it was one of the more boring social events," replied Francine.

" So Straub how's the business doing?" asked a questioning Elias. " Oh its fine you now when someone gets sued were there, when someone is run over were there, and when someone needs help with a will were there," said a bored Straub. " Mr. Hayden I think that should be your slogan and you should out that on your business card" Logan said. " Logan how many times do I have to tell you it's Straub and Francine not Mr./Mrs and not sir/mam it makes us fell old,"said Straub. " Of course I'm sorry Straub" It's fine my boy," replied Straub.

" Now we have some important matters to discuss don't we Mitchum," asked Straub? " Yes, we do but we can do business later let's just enjoy a good family meal," replied Elias. " I concur but, I wasn't talking about business I was talking about the relationship between my granddaughter and your son," said Straub. " What's they're to talk about?" Asked a curious Mitchum. Who was scared Rory told them how they treated her and now they were worried that they'd be in a lot of trouble. " We'll for one what would happen if they break up if we do business together it would be rather awkward if they break up don't you think?" asked Straub. " I don't think they will break up and if they do well we will just have to deal with it. why loose business over a little break up?." Asked Mitchum.

" Mitch this won't be a little break up a Gilmore/Hayden/Huntzburger relationship is huge. And if they got married that would be a giant merger sure Logan is taking over Huntzburger publishing but, Rory is taking over both the Hayden law firm and The Gilmore Group insurance business. This is no ordinary relationship these three families are going to be in the spotlight because of this and I have to make sure Logan and Rory can handle this unless it will bring lots' of shame on the family. And these three families can't take that shame unless all our companies are at risk. You do understand that right? The Huntzburger's give news but the Hayden's are these people's lawyers the Gilmore's are these people's insurance company. This would in fact be a great deal if they broke up." Said a serious Straub. Mitchum was sitting their quietly he in fact new that Logan and Rory dating would be hard and never thought about the repercussion's that would come about in a break up.

" Grandpa I understand what you are saying and it means a lot that these things were said. But, Logan and I have only been together for like a day or Two and right now, were very happy with how things are going okay? And we don't need to discuss these things now. In case we do split, I don't want it to get in the way of the three family Businesses. Do you understand," asked Rory?

"Yes, dear we understand now lets have a dinner all right," said Francine. " So Rory how's Yale treating you, asked Mitchum who was relieved that this conversation was over. " It's fine but hard. Doyle is driving me crazy with the new deadline's but other then that its fine," replied Rory. " That's good Logan how is school" asked Francine. " Like Rory said schools a little frantic at times but good. She's right about Doyle though he's changing things and driving everyone crazy." Said Logan. " Write any new article's son?" asked Mitchum who didn't think Logan wrote anything. " Yeah I have dad" said Logan and smirked at his father's shocked face. " Yeah his piece about the coast of school books was really good. He even did research on his topic and did interviews" teased Rory. "Very funny ace," said an amused Logan. " Ace" asked a confused Honor. " Oh that Logan's nickname for me because I'm a reporter." Rory told Honor. " Aww that''s cute Logiee," Honor said to tease her brother.

'Okay that's enough of the verbal abuse next topic please," Logan pleaded. " I wish we could Logan but we have to go soon I have to get up early tomorrow, said Rory. " What's tomorrow" asked a clueless Logan? " The black and White ball remember?" Asked Rory. " Wait thats tomorrow, crap I forgot to pick up my tux and their closed tomorrow." Logan said. " We'll aren't you glad I rembered and picked it up when I picked up my dress?" You got an Armani dress?" asked Logan. "Yeah it was either the Armani one or the Valentino one. I decided to go for Armani instead." Rory replied. " Thank you Rory, but mom dad we do have to go were meeting Colin, Finn, and Steph at the pub," said Logan when they walked out of the dinning room.

" We should go to Straub," said Francine

" Your right thank you for having us over. Are you going to be at the ball tomorrow?" asked Straub.

"Yes, we'll see you there," said Mitchum

"Okay, Rory and Logan are going to sit with us, the Gilmore's, and both her parents but your welcome to sit with us also, replied Francine.

" That would be lovely and yes we like to sit with you," said Shira.

" We will see you tomorrow then good night," replied Straub as they walked out of the Huntzburger mansion.

What do you think will happen at the ball? Review and you'll find out. If you have any ideas for what should happen at the ball tell me please! Oh and I love Luke and Lorelia but for this story they never got back together after the wedding. And a few months later she's dating chris. Just wanted to clear that up. If your confuesed or have questions just ask.


	4. The Ball is just the Beginning

1

The day of the ball is here and Rory is running around her dorm trying to get ready. " Paris have you seen my black high heals," asked Rory? " Try the oven," an annoyed Paris replied. " Found them thank you" Rory said.

**Theirs a knock on the door**

" Hey Rory you look gorgeous I'm one lucky man," said Logan. " Thanks hun you don't look so bad yourself," Rory replied with a sly smile. "Let's get going," said Logan as he opens the door of his car for Rory. " And here I thought chivalry is dead," Rory said sarcastically. Rory and Logan arrive at the ball and see Emily, Richard, Straub, Francine, Lorelai, Christopher, Gigi, Shira, and Mitchum all at one table.

" Hello everyone how are you," asked Logan. " Hello Logan and Rory," replied Emily who was thrilled Rory was dating Logan. " Hey mom I love your dress who's it by," asked Rory? " Valentino I just fell in love with it and could not help buying it," said a happy Lorelai. " Rory is that the new Armani dress," asked Shira? " Yes, when I went in with Logan to make sure his tux was okay I saw it and fell in love with it. Logan convinced me to buy because I was gushing about it so much. I think he just wanted me to buy it so I would stop talking about it," replied a sheepish Rory. " Hey you would too if the girl you were dating only talked about a dress it was a little annoying," said Logan defending his actions. " Tell us how you really feel Logan," teased Chris as everyone including Logan laughed.

" Rory I'm so glad you came tonight. You stuck me all alone with your father at the save the rain forest gala." Said Lorelai. " Hey lore I take great offence to that I'm wonderful company," Chris Complained. " I know you are hunny but the gala was a little on the dry side and I would have liked my mini-me to come but no she had to go on a date with her boyfriend," teased Lorelai. "Hey daughters' boyfriend sitting right here," exclaimed Logan. " I know," said Logan. " Ace, your mom's making fun of me again tell her to stop," whined Logan. " No, this is highly entertaining," Rory replied. " Ace" Logan said. " Fine, mom stop making fun of Logan. I don't want to put up with the whining tonight so be nice," said Rory. " Fine," Lorelai huffed. " Haha I win," Logan announced. " Would you both act your age not five please," Chris said? " Okay," said Logan and Lorelai.

" So kids how did the dinner go last night I knew you were nervous about it," asked Chris? He knew exactly what happened but the whole family agreed to act nice toward Mitchum and Shira. " It went very well you should be proud you raised a wonderful girl," said Shira. " I know I did but thank you so much Shira." Said Christopher. " Mom, Dad I was wondering if I could run something by you guys," asked Rory. She never flaunted the Hayden name or any thing that came with it but now she was. " What is it baby girl," asked a curious Chris? " I was wondering for spring break can Logan and our friends take the Hayden jet and fly out to Ireland and stay in the castle?" Rory asked. " I don't know remember what happened when Logan's friends stayed in our house in Italy, Said Lorelai who was catching onto Rory's game. Making the Huntzburger's feel small. " Please," Rory begged using the Bambi eyes on her dad. She knew he

couldn't say no to those eyes. " Fine but if Finn messes up anything in the castle then he's not allowed to stay on our

property any more you understand Rory?" said Lorelai. " Yes mom," said Rory. During this whole conversation Mitchum and Shira just stayed quiet taking in the fact the Hayden's had a castle. Sure the Huntzburger's had houses' around the world but they don't have a castle.

" Francine you know what I think," asked Emily. " What's that Em?" asked Francine. " I think we should combine our Christmas parties and have one big one at the castle in Ireland. "Emily that's a great idea," said Francine. " Logiee," yelps Gigi as she jumps into his lap. " Hey Gi how are you today?" Logan asked the four yr old " Have you been a good girl lately?" asked Logan. " Yup," says Gigi. " Good girl," Logan replies. " I swear you spoil her Logan," says Lorelai. " Did you like the teddy bear I sent you?" asked Logan "yes, thank you," replied Gigi.

" You know your sister is feeling neglected it's always Logan never Rory," said Rory. " You don't want Rory to feel sad do you Gigi," asked an amused Logan. " No," replied Gigi. " Then go give your sister a hug okay?" Said Logan as Gigi jumped off his lap and went to Rory. " Hey Gi," said Rory. " Hey wory," replied Gigi. " Mom Dad what are you doing tomorrow?" Rory asked. " I don't know why?" Lorelai asked. " Can I take Gigi for the day you know hang out and maybe do some shopping?" asked Rory. " Sure Ror," replied Chris. " Would you like that Gigi?" Rory asked her younger sister. " Yeah but can Logiee come with us?" Gigi questioned. " Sure I will come Gigi," Logan replied. "Yeah," Gigi exclaimed.

" So Rory are you ready for Monday's meeting?" asked Straub. " What meeting Ace?" asked a confused Logan. " It the meeting for the firm you remember I told you about it? It's the day I don't go to classes and I go to the law firm and deal with everyone?" Rory asked Logan. " I thought that was next week," said Logan. " Nope this week," Rory replied. " Yes grandpa I'm ready I finished the presentation this morning," Rory told her grandfather. " Good, I'm looking forward to it," replied Straub.

" Hey mom I have a question," said Rory. " What's up hon.?" asked a concerned Lorelai. " I was just wondering if you wanted to do our semiannual shopping trip to Paris sometime next week?" Questioned Rory. " What are you doing next weekend?" Questioned Lorelia. " I can't me and Logan have the breast cancer gala on Saturday and then the save the dolphins on Sunday. Wait so do you if I have to go so do you," said Rory. "Man, I was hoping you forgot about that," Lorelia answered.

_I can't believe Logan's going to those events. Mitchum and I weren't even invited to those. Hey maybe we will now that Logan is Dating Rory, We always have to bend his arms to come to events but now he comes that odd, Shira thought to herself. _

**The event is over and everyone's leaving**

" Bye everyone," Rory said

" Bye" everyone replied

" Rory I was wondering on Friday to you want to have tea with me and honor at the club?" Questioned Shira.

" Sure, I would Love too, call me with the details Thursday bye," Rory replied.

**Later that night everyone gets a message on their machines from Straub saying:**

" Meet at the Hayden house tomorrow at 4:00 tomorrow afternoon to start planning"

Review please What do you think their plan will be if you have any idea's about it let me know I need some idea's thanks. Oh and KarahBella to answer your question how are the Hayden's are so close to Rory? When Straub was in the hospital Rory visited and they worked out their problems and now their close. It was all in the back round info in the first chapter read more carefully next time. Oh and what do you guys want to happen with Lorelia and Chris I was thinking maybe marriage tell me what you guys think. Thanks for all the great review's!


	5. This is theplan

1

Four o'clock came and Straub and Francine Hayden had 11 people in their living room. All 11 had the same goal in mind make the Huntzburger's pay for what they've done. "Okay dose anyone have any idea's?"asked Rory. "Oh, I have one Oh wait it's illegal never mind," replied an anxious Lorelia. Suddenly it was very quite until Logan Spoke.

" Emily, Francine my mother's on the DAR with you right?" asked Logan " Yes, she is why?" asked a perplexed Emily. " Oh my god Logan you're a genius," exclaimed Honor. " I'm confused," said Logan. "Maybe he's not so smart after all," teased Rory. " Hey stop being mean to the boyfriend," Logan replied. " Sorry big Mac," said Rory as she leaned over and gave Logan a kiss. " Big Mac?"answered a confused Logan. " Master and Commander," said Rory. " Oh, I get it very cute ace," said Logan.

" Will you both stop flirting with each other so that Honor can tell us her idea," an annoyed Chris replied he didn't want to see his daughter flirt or kiss her boyfriend? No matter how much he liked Logan. " Sorry dad," answered Rory. " Honor dear what's your plan," asked Francine. "Okay what is the worst thing that could happen to you at a DAR meeting?" Honor asked the silent group. When no one answered Honor continued. " Getting the last cup of tea. Since Emily get's the first cup of tea and mom get's the fifth cup. I think Emily should bump everyone up a cup except mom and give her the last cup of tea," said Honor. " Dear that's a good idea," Emily said.

" It is a good idea but it needs more," said Straub. " I agree but what can we do." " Grandma make sure all of Logan's friends mom's are there including fins'. Also make sure Mrs. Dugrey is they're," said Rory. " Why dear," asked a confused Emily she knew Rory dated Tristan but they broke up because they were going to different colleges. Rory did meet Tristan's family and they loved her but she was beyond confused. " Because I dated Tristan and Mrs. Dugrey loved me we are going to make Shira feel very small. And were going to embarrass her in front of not only the ladies of the DAR, but her friends in the DAR," said Rory. " But for this to work we have to get Mrs. Dugrey to go along with this. I will call her later and once I explain what happened she will help she'd do anything for me. I bet I can even get all the Dugrey's in on this including Tristan. That boy has an eye for pranks and he's good at them." Said Rory. " I love how your mind works Ace," said a proud Logan.

" I'm still confused," said Honor. " Okay Honor here's the plan. We get the whole DAR together for a mandatory meeting. At this meeting your mom will get the last cup of tea. When their drinking their tea Francine will start talking to your mom and Emily about mine and Logan's relationship. Of coarse everyone will hear including Mrs. Dugrey who will then talk about how she's disappointed that Mine and Tristan's relationship didn't work out. And about how beautiful our babies together would have been if we were together. Your mom will be angry about the tea and then proud that everyone know's that her son is dating a Gilmore-Hayden and that Rory couldn't make it work with a Dugrey but she can with her son. Then Grandma will knock her of her high horse in front of the whole DAR'S about how dare she talk about me that way. Then she will say something like " Rory has more class then you she's a Gilmore-Hayden and was born in society while you were born to a family of potato farmers" so what dose everyone think of the plan?"asked Rory.

" It's perfect," everyone replied.

" Now that Shira is taken care of we have to come up with a plan for Elias and Mitchum," said Rory.

" Ace I have an idea," said Logan

" What's that," asked Rory?

" Well, all the men go golfing. We will have Janlan, Tristan, and Mark (Tristan's dad) meet us there we will all play and talk. Then Tristan will start talking about how he and Rory dated. Then we will eat lunch and at lunch Richard will get fed up and tell my dad and grandfather off in front of the whole club," said a smirking Logan.

" Love the idea son," said Richard. "So it's settled everyone agree's to the plan?"asked Emily " Agreed but mom can me, Rory, and Honor come we want to watch?" asked Lorelia. " Of coarse we can say your getting used to it because you're with Christopher." Said Emily as Francine nodded in agreement. " I think me and Chris should bring a tape recorder and then the guys can hear what happens and so can the girls." Said an excited Lorelia. " Mom that's brilliant," Rory agreed.

" So all that's left to do is set a date and call the Dugrey's," replied Logan. " Grandpas do you mind if I use the phone in the study so I can call the Dugrey's?" asked Rory. " Go right ahead dear," replied Straub. Rory leaves to call the Dugrey's.

" Hello Dugrey residence," said the maid

" Hi, may I speak to Mrs. Dugrey please tell her its Rory Gilmore," replied Rory.

" One Moment Miss Gilmore," said the maid

" Rory dear how are you," replied Kathryn Dugrey.

" Hi Kathryn I'm good I was wondering if everyone was home," asked Rory

" They are dear," said Mrs. Dugrey.

" Can you all go into Mark's study I have something to ask you. And make sure Tristan's there," replied Rory.

" Hold on," said Kathryn

"Were all here Rory what the matter," said a concerned Tristan?

" I need to ask you all a favor," Rory said.

" What is it mare?" asked Tristan.

"Well, you know how I'm dating Logan Huntzburger?" asked Rory

" Yes, dear we know," said Janlan

" Well I went to their house for dinner. They didn't know that I was a Hayden and they called me a whore and a gold digger and said I wasn't good enough for their family." Explained Rory.

" Ror are you okay," asked a concerned Tristan.

" I'm fine but the family's want revenge and I was wondering if you would help," asked Rory

" Of corse were helping you. No one should treat you like that," said an angry Janlan.

" Thank you now Kathryn you will help us girls take Shira. And Tristan, Mark, and Janlan will help the men with Mitchum and Elias . You will play important roles. Kathryn were going to embarrass Shira in front of the whole DAR so all you have to do when I give you the signal is to talk about how me and Tristan dated and you wish we were still together and stuff like that understand." Asked Rory. "Yes, so all I say is, I wish you were together still. Talk about what you and Tristan did and how your children would have been beautiful with his blonde hair and your blue eyes and say I'm glad you guys are still friends?" asked Kathryn "Exactly," replied Rory.

" Tristan, Mark, And Janlan your all going golfing and your all going to talk about me and Tristan. Tristan your going to talk about how we are still close and love each other like brother and sister. And when everyone get's lunch and after Richard embarrass's Mitchum and Elias your going to say something like. " You'll regret the day you hurt Rory for the rest of your lives or something like that. Understand?" asked Rory. " Yes, Mary we get it," said Tristan. " Okay someone will call you to go over dates'. And thank you so much," said Rory. " Rory no one gets off the hook when they hurt my Mary," replied Tristan. " We are happy to help darling," replied Kathryn. " Thanks you again and goodbye see you soon," said Rory. " See you soon Rory," replied Janlan.

" Were do they get off saying those things to Rory. They are going down," said an angry Tristan.

**Back at the Hayden House.**

" It's all set all we have to do is set a date and let the Dugrey's know," said Rory.

" I think Tristan might punch Mitchum next time he see's him he's really pissed off," Rory said as Logan laughed. "That would be funny." said Logan. " Don't worry I'll hold him back,"replied Christopher.

Review please! And thank you javaaddict for all the great idea's they really helped.


	6. Operation make Shira Pay

1

The day of revenge came. Lorelai, Rory, and Honor were on their way to the DAR meeting so they could see Shira get in trouble.

" Rory, I have wonderful news," said Lorelai and put her left finger out to show Rory her engagement ring.

" Oh my god dad proposed," shouted an excited Rory.

" He proposed last night," said an astatic Lorelai.

" My parents are finally getting married, do the grandparents know?" asked Rory.

" Not yet I'm going to tell them at the meeting, piss Shira off a little bit more." Said Lorelai.

" Are you going to rub it in her face that you have a Hayden and you didn't have to get pregnant to land him," asked Rory?

" I haven't even thought of that but that is a good idea," Lorelai said.

The DAR meeting was taking place at the Huntzburger's house. When they arrived Emily, Francine, and Kathryn were waiting for them. " Hello girls," said the women " Hey," replied Lorelai, Rory, and Honor. " You ready for operation make Shira Play," said Francine. " Yes," everyone replied. As Lorelai turned on the tape recorder.

Kathryn rings the doorbell and they are all escorted to the foyer where all the ladies are congregated around Shira. " Hello everyone sorry we are late," said Kathryn. " It's fine but why are we having an emergency meeting?" asked a curious Shira. " We have things to discuss," said Emily. " Honor what is you doing here?" asked Shira. " Rory had to come and she asked me to come with her," said Honor.

" Okay everyone let's hand out the tea and start shall we." Said Emily. The tea was passed out and Shira was given the last cup of tea she was mad. " Emily I usually get the 5th cup of tea and today I got the last why is that," Shira asked while trying to keep his anger down " Oh I'm sorry Shira I didn't notice," replied Emily. Shira was about to say something when Lorelai interrupted.

" Mom, Francine I have some news it's about me and Chris," Lorelai said. " What is it dear," asked Francine? " Last night Chris proposed and I accepted were going to get married," said Lorelai. " Finally, we've been waiting 20 years for this to happen. Emily their finally going to put the family together like we always dreamed," gushed Francine. " I know Fran congratulation's Lorelai, said Emily. " Oh my god Chris and Lorelai are finally getting married! Let's see the ring, "said Kathryn. Everyone offered Lorelai best wishes.

" It will be your turn soon enough Rory," said Francine. " Grandma I'm not marrying anyone Logan and I have only been dating for three months it's way too soon to be thinking about that," said Rory. " Your dating Logan," asked Bitty "Yes she is," replied Emily. " Why didn't you tell us Shira that's great news Logan landed a Gilmore-Hayden," said Kitty. " We wanted to keep it quiet so they could enjoy their relationship more," replied Shira.

" Shira make sure Logan doesn't loose this one she's special," said Kathryn Dugery, " when she and Tristan broke up he was so devastated he wouldn't come out of his room for a week all he did was cry. But then one day Rory came over and they talked and they became friends and now their best friends. They talk hang out even though they broke up they still love each other even now but it's all platonic." Said Mrs. Dugrey.

" She's right I still love Tristan but it's strictly friendship. Logan's meet him. and Tristan approves beside's they get along really well. Logan know's he doesn't have to be jealous of my friendship with Tristan." Said Rory.

" I remember when you told the families and two seconds later they were all picturing Tristan's blonde hair and your blue eye's on a little baby." Said Lorelai. " We were Emily, Kathryn, and I had just started to plan the wedding when you guys broke up," said Francine. " I knew it mom you owe me ten dollars," said Rory as Lorelai hands over the money.

Shira just sat there speechless Rory had dated a Dugrey. Wow would the surprise' s never stop.

" Rory you never told me you dated a Dugrey," said Shira. " You never asked and I didn't think that the two times' I've seen you I didn't think it was the place to talk about my relationship's with other men." Answered Rory. " Very true dear," said Shira.

Half way through the meeting the maid come's in and announce's.

" Mrs. Huntzburger your mother is here to see you"

" What," said Shira

" Your mother is here Mam," said the maid.

" Okay take her to the guestroom so she can relax," said Shira.

" Shira, I think she should come. That's Logan's grandmother I think Rory should meet her. They are dating and she has to meet them eventually," said Francine.

" Do you mind ladies," asked Shira silently praying they minded.

" Not at all," replied the ladies.

" Okay, send her in here," said an apprehensive Shira.

Shira's mom walks in. She's wearing a white skirt and black short sleeve T-shirt.

" Shira dear how are you," say's Mary Shira's mom

" I'm good mom how are you," asked Shira.

" I'm well, is Logan around I want to meet this girlfriend of his it's all he talks about when he calls us," said Mary with her southern accent perfectly clear.

"Actually he's not but his girlfriend is here. Rory this is Logan's grandmother Mary. Mom this is Rory Logan's girlfriend." Said Shira.

" I thought her name was ace?" asked a confused Mary.

" That's Logan's nickname for me because I'm a reporter," explained Rory.

" Oh, I'm so happy to meet you Logan really care's for you. I couldn't be happier that he's finally giving up his play boy ways. I don't care what everyone one in this family beside's Honor thinks you make Logan very happy and that is enough for me I don't care if you want a career and you do have what it takes to be a Huntzburger so don't let them tell you you're not good enough. Your from two prominite families and Shira only wishes' she was. She's from a family of potato farmers and is only a Huntzburger because she got pregnant." Said Mary.

" Mom stop," said Shira.

" Rory dear what is talking about. Saying that Shira, Elias, and Mitchum don't think you're good enough to be a Huntzburger," asked a confused Emily.

" When Logan took me here for dinner. Before grandma and grandpa got here they were saying I was a gold digger, a whore, and said I wasn't good enough to be a Huntzburger," said a crying Rory.

" What did you say to my granddaughter Shira?" asked Francine and Emily " you really think she isn't good enough well let me tell you something dear she is a Gilmore-Hayden has more money and power that the Huntzburger's could ever dream about. We like Rory and Logan together and if you ask me he's not good enough but she's happy with and we are happy with this match. Rory didn't get Logan like you got Mitchum. Logan's actually happy can you say that about your husband?" Asked Francine.

Shira just stood there quiet. " yeah I didn't think so, and by the way I saw Mitchum with another woman last night thought you should know. Now you can eat again. You don't have to worry about him seeing you because he has someone new. But in six months you should be his again. Said a smirking Emily.

" You want to mess with Logan and Rory's relationship that's fine. But don't accept that you wouldn't be embarrassed like you were just now. And if you do its only going to get worse. So I think you should stop when your ahead but it's totally your call just know that this was small compared to what could happen next time. No one hurts my daughter and get's a way with it," said Lorelai as she walked out of the room turning off the tape recorder. She heard her mom say " meeting's over go home".

So what did, you think next chapter is going to be the boys' revenge! I know I'm really bad at spelling and grammar so if you can stop telling me that I already know. Please review ! If you have any question's just ask and I'll answer them.


	7. You hurt her I hurt you

" you ready Logan," asked Christopher

" Yeah I really want to see my dad and grandfather be embarrassed in front of the whole club," said Logan.

**Club Parking lot**

" Hello boys how are you today, ready for revenge?" asked Straub.

" Yeah," Chris and Logan replied.

"Well why don't we go inside and wait for the Dugrey's to join us?"asked Richard.

" Okay," Logan replied. As they walk into the club house. Chris put on the tape recorder.

**Inside the club house**

" Hello Mitchum, Elias sorry to keep you waiting," said Richard

" It's fine Richard," said Mitchum.

" Oh I hope you don't mind the Dugrey's will be joining us today" asked Straub.

" Cool. I get to hang out with Tristan. Rory wanted me to ask him something anyway," Said

Logan.

" It's fine Straub," said Elias.

" That's good because here they are. Tristan my boy how are you," asked Richard

" I'm fine sir and you?" asked Tristan

" I'm well and how many times do I have to tell you to call us Straub and Richard none of this sir business?" Said Richard.

" Sorry," said Tristan.

" Hey Logan how are you? How's my Mary? Treating her right?" asked Tristan.

" I'm fine Tris. Rory's doing good. And I'm treating her right. If I didn't, I would have six angry men and five angry women after me." Replied Logan.

" Very true you'd be dead if you hurt her," said Tristan

" I know," said Logan.

"Well what do you say we play some golf huh," asked Mark Dugrey.

**On the green **

" So Logan how did you meet Rory?" asked Janlan

" I meet her at the coffee cart the first day of school," replied Logan.

" That girl and her coffee, when she was dating Tristan he was always making sure we had coffee so when she came over she would be happy and not complain," said Mark.

" I didn't always check," replied an embarrassed Tristan.

" I hate to say it but you did my boy," said Janlan

" Dad's right I hate to say this son but when you were with Rory you were like a love sick puppy," said Mark.

" I was not. Now let's change the subject please? Talk about Logan he's the one dating her." Said Tristan.

" Okay, so Logan your treating Rory right? Because if I get a call from her telling, me you did something I can't promise that I won't get Tristan to beat you up," said Janlan.

" I'm treating her well sir and if I mess up I will get my friends to beat me up," said a serious Logan.

" Good, and none of this sir business its Janlan and Mark," said Janlan.

" Okay," replied Logan.

Elias and Mitchum were in awe it took a long time for them to be able call Straub, Janlan, and Mark by their first name's and Logan just waltzes' in and bang he's on first name basis with them.

They finished their golf game and were having lunch when Straub Said.

" I hate to turn this outing upside down but I can't pretend that this hasn't happened Richard. That should know that there are consequence's when you piss off our family. " Said Straub.

" What?" asked Janlan

" Elias I'm surprised at you. I thought we were all Friends here" said Straub

" We are Straub," replied Elias.

" If we are such great friends then how do you explain your families' behavior toward my Granddaughter?" asked Richard.

" What did you say to Rory," asked an angry Tristan gaining the whole clubs attention.

" Supposedly they told her she wasn't good enough to be a Huntzburger and called her a bitch and a gold digger," said Richard his volume getting louder with every word.

" Now, I support the relationship between my Granddaughter and your son but if your family can't give us that same respect then you'd better find yourself a new law firm to get you out of trouble and a new insurance firm for your company. Your son will be welcomed in our house's and at any family engament but you'd better learn how to treat people unless you'll be very sorry." Said Straub as him and Richard walked away.

" Nobody talks to my daughter that way understood. My daughter and your Son are happy together and if my little girl wants to be with him that is her business but if you ever say things like that to her again I don't know if I will be able to restrain myself from beating the crap out of you." Said an angry Christopher.

" Tristan you want to talk on behalf of the Dugrey's?" asked Mark

" Sure Dad," said Tristan.

" My Mary is very important to me sure we broke up but we are very good friends. When her boyfriends dump her I beat the crap out of them. When something goes wrong, I am there for her 100. You hurt my Mary and you will life to regret it everyday day of your pathetic existence. Now Rory is happy with Logan and I won't mess that up, but if you hurt her again next time you won't be so lucky too only be embarrassed in front of the whole club after you told a Gilmore-Hayden she was dirt. Next time you hurt her. You deal with me." Said Tristan as he punched Mitchum in the face.

"Opp.'s I was supposed to stop him from hitting wasn't I," asked a smiling Chris.

" Yes you were," replied a laughing Logan.

" Well I think we are done here let's go home and see how the girls did," asked Chris.

" Yeah let's go," said Logan. As he left his Grandfather and Dad in the club with shocked expression's on their face's.

" Ouch Tristan packs a mean punch," said Mitchum as he saw the group leave.

" Oh shut up Mitchum we are in a lot of trouble," said Elias.

**Hey guys hope you liked it next chapter will be when they play the tapes and stuff and after that I'm thinking Lorelai's and Chris's wedding. Review please and sorry about the spelling and Grammar. ****If you have questions just ask and I will get back to you.**


	8. The end is now

**The Next Day at the Hayden Mansion**

Francine, Straub, Richard, Emily, Honor, and Josh are sitting in the Hayden parlor awaiting the arrival of Lorelai, Christopher, Rory, and Logan. "So girls I heard operation make Shira play went splendidly" said Straub. "Now Straub you know were waiting for the kids to come before we discuss anything," said Emily. "Yes, I am aware of the plan but I bet you Christopher and Logan already knows the events of yesterday. Rory and Lorelai aren't known for being able to keep a secret from their significant other" Replied Straub. "That's true dear but, Emily and I are much better at keeping our mouth shuts, for goodness sake we are in the DAR" Francine told her husband. "Francine don't all you women talk about each other at your meetings," asked Richard even though he already knew the answer. "Well yes, but that is beside the point now shush and wait for the kid. Honestly Richard you sound like a child who's been denied his Christmas gifts on Christmas morning." Said Emily.

**Ding-Dong goes the door bell. As Lorelai, Christopher, Rory, and Logan enter the parlor.**

"Sorry were late everyone I just couldn't wake up this morning," said Rory. As Logan whispered into her ear, "maybe if you didn't ravish me all night Ace you would have been able to wake up this morning," said Logan. Rory whispers back, "I didn't hear you complaining Logan, and you know the only reason were late is because someone couldn't decide what designer jeans he wanted to wear. I was only trying to protect your manliness by saying I over slept." Said Rory as she leaves a stunned Logan standing in the middle of the room while she made her way over to the drink cart to make her martini and pour Logan his scotch.

"Its fine darling, now why doesn't everyone take their seats so we can go over what happened yesterday. I want to know what happened!" said Emily. "Now who sounds like a child at Christmas Emily?"Asked Richard. "Touché," Emily replied.

"Ok Mom and Dad stop flirting because seriously it's disturbing. And let's hear those tapes!" said a very excited Lorelai.

"Ok Lorelai calm down and play the tape." Said Straub who was actually excited to hear this tape, he knew never to mess with a Gilmore or Hayden. Separately the two families had very high tempers but together it was deadly. _I'll be the first to admit that Rory can sometimes be scary under that sweet demeanor _thought Straub to himself.

**Shira's tape: all quotes taken from ch 6**

1."Rory you never told me you dated a Dugrey," said Shira. "You never asked and I didn't think that the two times' I've seen you I didn't think it was the place to talk about my relationship's with other men." Answered Rory." Very true dear," said Shira.

_That's my girl, g-d she's so hot when she's angry. At least when she's not angry at least not at me, thought Logan. _

_Aww, my granddaughter is all grown up and crushing people's spirits and showing that harlot whose boss. She is truly a Gilmore thought Richard._

2."Oh, I'm so happy to meet you Logan really care's for you. I couldn't be happier that he's finally giving up his play boy ways. I don't care what everyone one in this family beside's Honor thinks you make Logan very happy and that is enough for me I don't care if you want a career and you do have what it takes to be a Huntzburger so don't let them tell you you're not good enough. You're from two prominite families and Shira only wishes' she was. She's from a family of potato farmers and is only a Huntzburger because she got pregnant." Said Mary.

"_Go Grandma," thought Logan._

"_The truth hurts Shira. You should have known better to go after my family," thought Straub. _

_3. _" What did you say to my granddaughter Shira?" asked Francine and Emily " you really think she isn't good enough well let me tell you something dear she is a Gilmore-Hayden has more money and power that the Huntzburger's could ever dream about. We like Rory and Logan together and if you ask me he's not good enough but she's happy with and we are happy with this match. Rory didn't get Logan like you got Mitchum. Logan's actually happy can you say that about your husband?" Asked Francine.

"_Dang Mom and Francine show her whose boss" thought Lorelai_

"Ok, now that the tape has been played I'll show you the pictures" Said Honor. As she passed out the pictures of Shira's face.

"Haha, that's classic I want copies." Said Lorelai

"Ok on to the boys tape now!" said Rory.

**Boys tape is played: all quotes taken from ch 7 **

1."Now, I support the relationship between my Granddaughter and your son but if your family can't give us that same respect then you'd better find yourself a new law firm to get you out of trouble and a new insurance firm for your company. Your son will be welcomed in our houses and at any family engagement but you'd better learn how to treat people unless you'll be very sorry." Said Straub as him and Richard walked away.

"_Go Grandpa," thought Rory. _

_2._ My Mary is very important to me sure we broke up but we are very good friends. When her boyfriends dump her I beat the crap out of them. When something goes wrong, I am there for her 100. You hurt my Mary and you will life to regret it everyday day of your pathetic existence. Now Rory is happy with Logan and I won't mess that up, but if you hurt her again next time you won't be so lucky too only be embarrassed in front of the whole club after you told a Gilmore-Hayden she was dirt. Next time you hurt her. You deal with me." Said Tristan

"_Haha, Tristan owned you," thought Chris. _

"Everyone gathers round I have pictures of Tristan hitting my dad," said Logan who sounded like Christmas came early this year.

"Logan you actually took pictures I thought you were kidding," Rory asked her boyfriend

"No, babe I wasn't kidding! These puppies are my new screen saver" replied Logan with his famous smirk on his face. As he passed out the picture of Tristan hitting Mitchum. "I am sort of debating going over to see my dad just to see if he has a bruise that would just make this all the better," said Logan as he started to laugh a little to manically.

"Logan sweetie, tone it down a little your starting to scare me a little." Said Rory.

"Sorry Ace, I didn't mean to scare you I am just so excited. I've waited years for someone to slap some sense into my dad ad now it's finally happened." Said Logan.

"Well I don't know about you all but I say that was a very productive evil plot, don't you all agree?" asked Straub.

"Yes," everyone replied

"Now we can only wait to see what happens, now how would everyone feel about going out for a celebratory lunch?" asked Richard.

"Ok let's go," everyone replied.

At dinner they all toasted to Rory and Logan. While the Grandparents thought the next time they would toast the couple would be at the wedding.

Hey everyone I know I haven't updated in a long time but I hoped you enjoyed the end of this story. I kind of lost interest in writing the story but now it's completely finished. I hope you liked it and if you didn't that's your prerogative. Thanks for all the great reviews and special thanks to Heaven829 I got your review tonight and it made me want to finish the story for all of you! P.S. this is the longest chapter I've written. 3 pages baby! 


End file.
